Missions(Français)
Résumé Dans Hackers, il y a plus de 70 missions à faire, avec des objectifs divers et variés. En regardant le résumé et les détails d'une mission, vous verrez la quantité de ressources que vous gagnerez si vous accomplissez la mission. Les missions peuvent être rejetées depuis la carte du monde en tapant sur le « X''' » situé dans la boîte du résumé. Les missions comptent aussi sur vos défis journaliers. Certaines missions apparaîtront seulement si le joueur a amassé une quantité suffisante de réputation, il y a de plus un certain temps qui peut être plus ou moins long avant que celles-ci n'apparaissent. Completing Missions Les détails de la mission peuvent être vus dans la boite de résumé en bas de l'écran, incluant: nom de la mission, lieu, contact, moment de la requête, message d'explication et les récompenses obtenues à la complétion. Lors de la connexion à la cible, les ressources stockées sur le réseau seront affichées comme pour tout autre piratage, à côté des objectifs de la mission qui doivent être accomplis pour la réussir. Ces objectifs peuvent être "Télécharger le coeur", "Télécharger le coeur en mode furtif", "Capturer tous les noeuds", "Récupérer toutes les ressources", ou une combinaisons de ces objectifs. Une tentative est faite en installant un programme ou le chronomètre arrivant à zéro, un résumé de piratage indiquant "Mission réussie" ou "Échec de la mission" sera affiché à la déconnexion. L'échec de la mission n'aura aucune conséquence à l'exception de la perte des programmes utilisés lors de la tentative. Les ressources récupérées récupérées conservées et ne seront pas remises dans le réseau cible. Terminer une mission vous apportera les récompenses listées et peut faire apparaître un message de nouvelles ou une réponse du contact. Mission details can be seen in the summary box at the bottom of the screen, including: the mission name, location, contact, time of request, explanatory message, and the rewards granted for completing it. Upon connecting to a target, additional Resources stored on the network will be displayed like with any other hack, along with specific mission requirements which must be met to complete it. These will be "Download the Core", "Download the Core in Stealth", "Capture All Nodes", "Loot All Resources", or a combination of these. If an attempt is made by either installing a program or the timer running down, a hack summary showing either "Mission Completed" or "Mission Failed" will display upon disconnecting. Failing a mission will have no effects beyond the loss of any programs used in the attempt, except that looted resources will remain acquired and will not replenish in the network. Completing a mission will grant any listed rewards, and may cause a related news blurb or a response from the contact to appear. Game Progression Certain undisclosed requirements must be met before a mission will become available, such as reaching a specific amount of reputation, allowing set length of time to pass, or completing a previous mission. Multiple missions can appear at the same time, sometimes from the same contact. Missions can be discarded by pressing the "X" button in the summary box. This may influence the appearance of subsequent missions. Some missions are exclusive of others, and will disappear or never show up depending on other completed missions. These choices have consequences, from changing the news to adjusting mission progression to gaining extra rewards. Mission d'entraînement Les missions d'entraînement apparaissent lorsque vous venez de débloquer un nouveau programme dans le développeur. Ces missions ne peuvent être accomplies qu'une seule fois. Si une mission que vous attendez n'apparaît pas sur la carte du monde, retournez dans votre réseau et revenez sur la carte. ---- Entraînement : Shuriken '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Le programme de formation Shuriken est maintenant disponible sur la carte du monde." * '''Pendant la mission - ' "Le Shuriken pousse tous les nœuds voisins à la fois. Le Canon à rayon est plus puissant, mais il n'attaque une seule cible. Utilisez la force du Shuriken pour télécharger le cœur." ---- Entraînement : Mur de GLACE '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Le programme de formation Mur de GLACE est maintenant disponible sur la carte du monde." * '''Pendant la mission - ' "Lorsqu'une défense du réseau est trop forte, utilisez le Mur de GLACE pour protéger vos nœuds. Chaque Mur de GLACE vous donne un pare-feu supplémentaire affiché sur un nœud par un indicateur animé. Lorsque son pare-feu est épuisé, le Mur de GLACE est supprimé." ---- Entraînement : Protecteur '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Le programme de formation Protecteur est maintenant disponible sur la carte du monde." * '''Pendant la mission - ' "Semblable au Mur de GLACE, le Protecteur fournit un pare-feu supplémentaire aux nœuds sous votre contrôle. Il faut plus de temps pour installer le Protecteur, mais son pare-feu est beaucoup plus résistant car il se régénère avec le temps. Utilisez le Protecteur lorsque vous devez tenir un nœud pendant longtemps contre une forte défense de sécurité." ---- Entraînement : Sangsue de données '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Le programme de formation Sangsue de données est maintenant disponible sur la carte du monde." * '''Pendant la mission - ' "Parfois, il n'y a pas assez de temps pour télécharger tout ce que vous voulez. Utilisez vos Sangsues de données pour télécharger la base de données du cœur avant que la sentinelle ne prenne le contrôle. Ces programmes peuvent également être utilisés pour télécharger de l'argent ou des pièces-B." ---- Entraînement : Vers '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Le programme de formation Vers est maintenant disponible sur la carte du monde." * '''Pendant la mission - ' "Une caractéristique unique des Vers est qu'ils peuvent se multiplier. Quand les Vers ont une cible, ils essaient de l'attaquer. Mais quand ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire, ils se multiplient. Certains réseaux peuvent être piratés par une seule instance de Vers." ---- Entraînement : Bélier '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Le programme de formation de Bélier est maintenant disponible sur la carte du monde." * '''Pendant la mission - ' "Les portes encodées réduisent la majorité des attaques sur leur pare-feu. Utilisez le Bélier pour les traverser et laissez les Vers faire le reste." ---- Entraînement : Explosion électrique '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Le programme de formation Explosion électrique est maintenant disponible sur la carte du monde." * '''Pendant la mission - ' "Un Choc électrique est un programme avec deux fonctions; Il est très puissant comparé au Shuriken ou Canon à rayon, et il gèle tous les nœuds qu'il frappe. Geler les nœuds peut être utile pour empêcher les sentinelles de propager leurs antivirus ou pour affaiblir un point fort." ---- Entraînement : Accès '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Le programme de formation Accès est maintenant disponible sur la carte du monde." * '''Pendant la mission - ' "L'Accès est le programme de base pour le piratage furtif. Son installation n'alerte pas le réseau immédiatement, mais à la place, une barre furtive apparaîtra au bas de l'écran. Pendant que la barre se remplit, le réseau recherchera votre activité. Une fois que la barre est pleine, vous êtes détecté, la furtivité est interrompue et tous les nœuds de sécurité du réseau sont alertés. Passer à côté des détecteurs accélère la détection de votre présence sur le réseau. Les détecteurs ont une portée de trois nœuds. Lorsque vous atteignez le cœur, téléchargez sa base de données avec les Sangsues de données. Si la barre de visibilité atteint ses 3600, le message "Vous avez été détecté ! Déconnectez-vous et réessayez" s'affiche. ---- Entraînement : Choc électrique '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Le programme de formation Choc électrique est maintenant disponible sur la carte du monde." * '''Pendant la mission - ' "Le Choc électrique a été conçu pour surcharger des nœuds de sécurité avec des données afin de les étourdir pendant un certain temps. L'utilisation du Choc électrique vous permet de briser la défense du réseau." ---- Entraînement : Kraken '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Le programme de formation Kraken est maintenant disponible sur la carte du monde." * '''Pendant la mission - ' "Le Kraken ne peut être installé que sur les connexions Internet d'où il répand ses tentacules directement vers le cœur. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul programme du Kraken sur chaque connexion Internet lorsque les tentacules se rencontrent, ils fusionnent en un seul programme plus puissant. Toute tentacule peut être coupée par des nœuds de sécurité du réseau. Il vous faudra parfois les protéger." ---- Entraînement : Spectre '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Le programme de formation Spectre est maintenant disponible sur la carte du monde." * '''Pendant la mission - ' "Le Spectre peut désactiver tout nœud jusqu'à la fin du piratage. L'installation du Spectre sur une porte encodée réduira le temps nécessaire pour les Accès de s'y installer. Utilisez le Spectre sur le reste des nœuds de sécurité pour éliminer toute menace sur le chemin des Vers." ---- Entraînement : Portail '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Le programme de formation Portail est maintenant disponible sur la carte du monde." * '''Pendant la mission - ' "Le Portail est un outil puissant pour ouvrir une nouvelle entrée dans le réseau pour vos programmes offensifs. Utilisez des Accès pour éviter la sécurité et installer directement un Portail sur le cœur. Vous pourrez alors y installer vos programmes de force brute." ---- Entraînement : Maniaque '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Le programme de formation Maniaque est maintenant disponible sur la carte du monde." * '''Pendant la mission - ' "L'utilisation du Maniaque est assez intuitive. Vous découvrirez facilement comment l'utiliser. Amusez-vous !" Missions de Marty Starting off as simple hacks to get revenge on a bully or an ex-girlfriend, Marty's Missions lead you down the path of moral ambiguity and towards one of the biggest families in organised cyber activity. ---- Black Eye Bar '''Résumé : * Informations - ''' Marty: "J'ai juste besoin des données de leur cœur. Garde l'argent que tu trouveras là-bas et achète-toi quelque chose de joli." ---- Arène Laser Tag de Tom '''Résumé : * Informations - ' Marty: "Tu te souviens de la brute Tom d'il y a longtemps? Aujourd'hui il gère une arène de jeux au laser, et devine quoi - j'ai son adresse. Peut-être est-il temps pour toi de récupérer ton argent de poche? :D On fait un pari: 20 pièces-B si tu prends tout." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' Marty: "Haha, sympa :) Continue d'apprendre et de t'améliorer et il y aura bientôt d'autres opportunités intéressantes !" ---- Ordinateur Central de l'Université '''Résumé : * Informations - ' Marty: "Salut, ma petite amie a fini sa thèse et elle a besoin d'accéder à un supercalculateur pour réaliser ses calculs. Il est difficile d'obtenir officiellement du temps sur temps sur l'ordinateur central ces jours-ci. J'ai beaucoup d'autres choses à faire, tu pourrais t'en occuper pour moi ?" * '''Après avoir accompli - ' Marty: "Mec, elle m'a quitté :/ pour un autre gars qu'elle a rencontré à bibliothèque. Eh bien, je vais mettre "triste pendant un moment" au bas de ma liste des choses à faire." ---- HeartMe.net '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Je farfouillais les sites de rencontres après ma rupture. Il y a un client sur le Marché noir qui serait prêt à acheter les données de ces sites. Je télécharge déjà plusieurs d'entre eux,. Tu ne voudrais pas télécharger celui-ci ?" * '''Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "21 sites de rencontres et leurs bases de données ont été vendus sur le Marché noir." ---- Gnome's Cloud '''Résumé : * Prérequis - 'Le joueur doit avoir atteint le niveau 3 de son cœur et avoir au moins 50 points de réputations pour recevoir la mission. * '''Informations - ' Marty: "Salut, j'ai un boulot venant de quelqu’un pour qui je travaille. C'est beaucoup d'argent, pas de questions !" ---- B-Coin Vortex '''Résumé : * Informations - ' Marty: "Ok, je peux te le dire maintenant. Je bosse pour la Famille. Ils élargissent leurs activités et souhaitent que nous éliminions leur concurrence dans le mélange des B-Coins. Si tu y arrives, tu pourras conserver tous les B-Coins que tu y trouveras." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' Marty: "Mon boss est très content. Il est ouvert à te confier encore du boulot à l'avenir." * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "Un autre scandale de B-coin ! Les utilisateurs du service B-coin Vortex ont perdu toutes leurs économies dans la crypto-monnaie. La société a fait faillite." ---- BK Bank - Security '''Résumé : * Informations - ' Marty: "J'ai quelque chose d'énorme, mon pote. La famille a trouvé une banque en Allemagne avec une cyber-sécurité potentiellement faible. Je suis déjà à Berlin. Si tu parviens à contourner leur système de sécurité, je pourrai m'y faufiler..." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' Marty: "J'y suis." * '''Note: La mission doit être accomplie en mode furtif. La mission offre la possibilité d'acheter les nœuds d'or sur le marché noir une fois accomplie. ---- Berliner Kreditbank Résumé : * Informations - ' Marty: "Ha, nous sommes connectés depuis l'intérieur de la banque ! Maintenant, tu peux accéder à son coffre-fort depuis Internet. 10 % du butin ira directement sur ton compte. Fais couler le fric!" * '''Après avoir accompli - ' Marty: "Aaaaaa, tu l'as fait mec ! Tu l'as fait" * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "Plus de 5 millions de dollars américains ont été volés au Kreditbank de Berlin par des pirates inconnus." ---- Polizei Berlin '''Résumé : * Informations - ' Blob: "Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je travaille avec Marty. Il a été arrêté, vous le saviez? Il est dans une prison locale. Si vous pouvez vous y introduire à distance pour le faire sortir, je m'occuperai du reste." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' Marty: "Merde je suis trop vieux pour ça. Merci de m'avoir sorti de là. C'est dans le besoin que l'on reconnaît ses vrais amis." ---- M. Robertson - le portable '''Résumé : * Informations - ' Salut, notre patron veut sécuriser ses investissements et soutenir Barker lors des élections. Il veut que nous trouvions de quoi salir Robertson. Son compte mobile chez Eppla Comm pourrait faire l'affaire. La récompense t'attendra comme d'habitude. * '''Après avoir accompli - ' Ça fait beaucoup de photos à fouiller dans la galerie de Robertson. Mais on a eu ce qu'on voulait ! Les photos avec sa maîtresse devraient être suffisantes. :) * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "Le candidat démocrate Mark Robertson s'est retiré de l'élection après une révélation d'infidélités. David Barker favori comme prochain président des USA." ---- LOKI botnet '''Résumé : Résumé : * Prérequis - 'Le joueur doit avoir atteint le niveau 8 de son cœur pour recevoir la mission. * '''Informations - ' Marty: "Salut. Je veux me retirer. C'est trop dangereux - tout ce piratage, la Famille... Je suis trop vieux pour ça. J'ai déjà un plan. T'as un meilleur matos que moi, tu pourrais voler ce botnet de keylogger''Keylogger'' est un terme anglais signifiant enregistreur de touche, utilisé pour enregistrer les touches tapées du clavier pour moi ? Je t'en dirai plus d'ici là." * 'Après avoir accompli - ' Marty: "Voici le plan: il y a 65 000 ordinateurs zombies infectés par keylogger dans le botnet qui me fournissent des mots de passe de cartes de crédit. Mes amis au Nigeria récupèreront l'argent et les enverront à d'autres amis en Russie qui les transféreront en produits virtuels de jeux en ligne. J'achèterai ces produits pour les revendre pour de l'argent réel. Brillant, n'est-ce pas !" ---- PayBill '''Résumé : * Informations - ' Marty: "A présent, je dois rendre légitime les revenus de mon trafic, tu vois ? Pirate ce startup d'e-Wallet pour moi. Je vais acheter la société et y blanchir les revenus de mon botnet vache-à-lait. Tu seras bien payé comme d'habitude." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' Marty: "C'est bon, tout est prêt, le fric est tout propre et coule bien. C'était toute une aventure, pas vrai ? Au revoir mon ami, prends soins de toi et merci pour tout. Fais-moi savoir quand tu seras de retour, on se prendra une bière ou quelque chose." Missions de StormCorp As technological giants and developers of all manner of hardware and software, StormCorp are no stranger to online security. With their financial backing, intellectual superiority and political power, StormCorp missions begin as routine security tests, and end in no less than deciding the fate of the world! ---- Test de Sécurité '''Résumé : * Prérequis - 'Le joueur doit avoir atteint le niveau 3 de son cœur pour recevoir la mission. * '''Informations - '"Storm Corp: Notre société cherche à engager un consultant pour tester la sécurité des réseaux de nos clients. Les candidats qui réussiront notre test pourront décrocher des contrats bien payés à l'avenir." * 'Après avoir accompli - ' "Storm Corp: Bon Travail! Le représentant de notre équipe te contactera bientôt."* ---- Client 45689032 '''Résumé : * Informations - ''' "Salut, je m’appelle Nica, du département de la sécurité de Storm Corp. Bienvenue à bord! Depuis le début de la guerre, nous aidons nos clients à tester la sécurité de leurs réseaux. Voici votre premier client." ---- Client 45690179 '''Résumé : * Informations - ''' Nica: "Salut, J'espère que vous allez bien! Il y a une nouvelle cible à tester pour vous." ---- Jakirooo '''Résumé : * Prérequis - 'Le joueur doit avoir atteint le niveau 5 de son cœur recevoir la mission. * '''Informations - ' Nica: "Bonjour, cela vous dirait de devenir notre responsable de la sécurité? Nous devons prendre en chasse un gars en Inde qui a piraté nos serveurs mais les autorités locales ne lèveront pas le petit doigt tant que nous n'aurons pas du concret." ---- Cappuccino '''Résumé : * Informations - ' Nica: "Voici votre prochaine cible. Sa dernière intrusion nous a coûté plus de 3 millions de dollars. Ces gens doivent apprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas se foutre de StormCorp." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' Nica: "Ces pirates et leurs misérables vies. Je ne parlais pas de vous, bien sûr. Vous, vous êtes de la maison, c'est différent." ---- Poodle Search '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Bonjour, avec la réputation que vous avez, nous avons une proposition pour vous qui concerne les prochaines élections présidentielles des Etats Unis. Le moteur de recherche Poodle modifie les résultats en faveur du candidat républicain David Barker. Nous voulons renverser la tendance." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "Nos techniciens sont entrés et ils modifient les priorités des recherches. Merci pour votre contribution." ---- Agence de taxe '''Résumé : * Informations - ' Nica : "StormCrop prévoit une importante expansion au Japon au cous de l'exercice prochain. Nous espérons que vous pourrez nous aider en téléchargeant les bases de données fiscales des entreprises informatiques et technologiques qui opèrent au Japon." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' Nica: "Merci, ceci sera d'un grande aide lors de la prochaine expansion de StormCorp." * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "Agence de Taxe du Japon piraté. Les données de milliers de sociétés volées." ---- ASG Bank '''Résumé : * Prérequis - 'Le joueur doit avoir atteint le niveau 8 de son cœur pour recevoir la mission. * '''Informations - ' Nica: "Vous vous rappelez d'un client dont je vous avais demandé de tester la sécurité ? Ce client est en quelque sorte spécial. Il s'agit d'une banque privée en Suisse." ---- SC Sector 13 '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Nous travaillons sur le développement d'une intelligence artificielle appelée DejaVu. Mais elle a trop grandi et est devenue trop dangereuse. A présent, elle s'est barricadée au sein des serveurs de notre laboratoire souterrain. Vous êtes le meilleur candidat qui puisse le pirater et ensuite, nous réinitialiserons l'IA." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "Bien joué. L'IA s'amusait avec des secrets militaires internationaux. Nos scientifiques travaillent déjà sur une version plus sure." Missions de MIRAGE White hat hacktivist group and fighters of freedom, MIRAGE seek to overthrow oppression and right the injustices of the world. These missions see you uncovering terrorist cells, restoring political balance and protecting the people! ---- Cr33per '''Résumé : * Prérequis - 'Le joueur doit avoir au moins 100 points de réputations pour recevoir la mission. * '''Informations - ' "WhiteNoise: Bonjour, ici chez MIRAGE, nous avons observé certaines de tes activités récentes et peut-être que ça t'intéresserait de nous aider à démasquer une cellule du groupe terroriste ANUBIS en Europe. La machine cible est sur ta carte. Qu'en dis-tu ?" * 'Après avoir accompli - ' "WhiteNoise: Merci! MIRAGE va analyser ces données dans de brefs délais." * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "Les hacktivistes de MIRAGE déclarent la guerre à l'organisation terroriste ANUBIS." ---- Samir '''Résumé : * Informations - ' WhiteNoise: "Il y avait certaines pistes dans la base de données que tu as téléchargée. Elles conduisent à Paris. Il semblerait que les ordres d'ANUBIS viennent de là. Bon sang, c'est peut être du lourd! Je t'ai envoyé la cible." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' WhiteNoise: "Et bien, ça fait encore plus de bien que de pirater leurs comptes Twitter :D" ---- Œil de l'ANUBIS '''Résumé : * Informations - ' WhiteNoise : "Les terroristes d'ANUBIS ont leur QG en Egypte! La Cyber Alliance est sur le coup et si nous leur procurons assez de données, ils les attraperont tous comme des Pokémons!"* * '''Après avoir accompli - ' WhiteNoise "T'as réussi, wow! A propos, j'ai entendu dire que la Cyber Alliance pourrait te contacter bientôt." * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "32 terroristes d'ANUBIS ont été arrêtés par les forces internationales de la Cyber Alliance grâce au groupe de pirates MIRAGE qui a dévoilé leurs opérations." ---- StormCloud GO7 '''Résumé : * Prérequis - 'Le joueur doit avoir atteint le niveau 4 de son cœur pour recevoir la mission. * '''Informations - ' WhiteNoise: "Salut, la nouvelle loi au Congrès américain qui donne le droit au gouvernement de nous espionner avec plus de facilité ne doit pas passer! StormCorp envoie au NSA des tonnes de données qu'ils collectent sur ses utilisateurs. Un contact à l'intérieur nous a donné accès à un serveur, mais c'est à nous de le pirater." * 'Après avoir accompli - ' WhiteNoise: "Haha, rien de mieux que de révéler un secret au publique." * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "StormCorp fournit des données privées de tous ses services à la NSA - révélation faite par les hacktivistes du groupe MIRAGE." ---- Datastore 13 '''Résumé : * Informations - ' WhiteNoise: "Salut, le piratage du Storm Cloud a été bien utile, mais ce n'était pas assez. Nous avons localisé un serveur isolé de la NSA. Si tu arrives à en extraire des données, nous les publierons un à un jusqu'à ce qu'ils annulent le projet de loi. Fais attention, ça pourrait être risqué cette fois." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' WhiteNoise: "Tu l'as eu, Wow! A propos, j'ai entendu dire que la Cyber Alliance pourrait te contacter bientôt" * 'Remarque - ' At some point after completion, you will get the message: WhiteNoise: "Ils ont abandonné le projet de loi! Génial. Tu sais, il faut parfois aider ces politiciens à prendre la bonne décision :D" At this point, the ticker on the World Map will report "La Nouvelle Loi sur la Sécurité de l'Internet a été rejetée par vote par le Congrès américain. Aucun compromis entre sécurité et vie privée n'a encore été trouvé" ---- Firewall '''Résumé : * Informations - ' WhiteNoise: "Salut, nous concentrons à présent toute notre attention sur l'aide au peuple d'Arabie Saoudite dans la révolte contre le régime en place. Nous leur procurons déjà depuis longtemps une connexion VPN, mais la mise hors service de tout leur pare-feu de censure serait d'une aide précieuse!" * '''Après avoir accompli - ' WhiteNoise: "Des groupes rebelles en Arabie Saoudite m'ont demandé de te transmettre leurs remerciements les plus chaleureux pour ce que tu as fait." * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "La Grand Muraille de Feu (pare-feu) qui censurait l'accès Internet en Arabie Saoudite est tombée. Le groupe de pirates MIRAGE en revendique la responsabilité." ---- Propaganda Sites '''Résumé : * Informations - ' WhiteNoise: "La révolte plane sur l'Arabie Saoudite, il suffirait d'une étincelle. Piratons les sites du gouvernement et chargeons à la place des affiches pour la Liberté." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "La population est descendue dans les rues. C'est la révolution - En direct!" * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "Le roi d'Arabie Saoudite renversé par le peuple. Un nouveau gouvernement démocratique sera formé dans un futur proche." ---- D. Barker - le mail '''Résumé : * Informations - ' WhiteNoise: "Salut. Tu sais, ce gars Barker, qui est candidat aux présidentielles des USA... Tu pourrais pirater son serveur mail? Je suis sûr que nous y trouverons quelque chose. Peu importe qu'il soit républicain ou autre chose, mais il est assez timbré pour coller une puce espionne sur chaque américain." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "Haha, nous y voilà! David Barker a reçu beaucoup d'argent de plusieurs sources douteuses (y compris de la pègre) pour sa campagne présidentielle. Les médias vont adorer!" * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "Le candidat démocrate Mark Robertson remporte la présidentielle avec 52% des voix. David Barker n'a pas résolu le scandale du financement de sa campagne." ---- Bruxelles Offices '''Résumé : * Informations - ' WhiteNoise: "Un nouvel accord de commerce entre l'Union Européenne et les USA est en discussion à huis clos. Si c'est adopté, les sociétés voraces vont s'en donner à cœur joie. Cinq de nos gars se sont déjà faufilés par ingénierie sociale à l'intérieur du parlement Européen et y ont implanté une connexion directe au réseau. Mais toi, tu as la technique qu'il nous faut." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' WhiteNoise: "Wow, tout simplement wow. Si cet accord passe, les sociétés auront encore plus de pouvoir que les gouvernements! En plus, il isole les économies de l'occident de celles de la Russie et de la Chine. Cela pourrait vite déclencher une guerre. Je l'envoie directement à leaks.org..." * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "Le parlement de l'UE piraté par le groupe MIRAGE. Leaks.org publie des documents du nouvel accord controversé de commerce international" ---- CBNS TV '''Résumé : * Informations - ' WhiteNoise : " L'accord commercial semble être trop compliqué pour les gens ordinaires... MIRAGE va passer à la télé! Pirate-les et fais-nous entrer. Je dirai à tout le monde en Amérique à quel point il est mauvais d'avoir ces sociétés au pouvoir." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' ?? : " Salut, je suis sûr que WhiteNoise voudrait dire merci pour tout. Mais... il est déconnecté maintenant. Je veux dire, hors ligne pour de bon... il a été tué. MIRAGE a besoin de temps pour se réorganiser." * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera " MIRAGE a piraté la télévision, des membres masqués du groupe de pirates informatiques diffusent leur message - en lien avec le récent piratage au parlement de l'UEAbréviation de « Union Européenne »., en direct." Cyber Alliance International government alliance, its goal being to anticipate, find, and address threats from cyberspace. Due to the top secret nature of thesetasks, this cyber group has you performing a large number of stealth missions and manipulating events from behind the scenes, as well as performing tasks for the CIA and the Pentagon. ---- 4D Media Analytics '''Résumé : * Prérequis - 'Le joueur doit avoir au moins 200 points de réputations pour recevoir la mission. * '''Informations - ' Proxy: "Bonjour, je suis de la branche du Renseignement de la Cyber Alliance. Il y a un espion dans nos rangs, et ils nous faut avoir ses données. Il faut que ce soit fait sans aucun bruit - rien que des programmes furtifs. Considère ceci comme une opportunité pour toi d'écrire l'histoire de l'occident." * 'Après avoir accompli - ' Proxy: "Bien. Tu devrais t'attendre à du boulot encore, puisque la pression venant des pays de la Coalition Orientale grandit chaque jour." ---- Marty '''Résumé : * Informations - ' Proxy: "Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler du piratage de la banque à Berlin. On nous a demandé d'enquêter. Cela a pris du temps, mais nous avons un suspect qui était là et est probablement impliqué. Avoir ses données personnelles nous aiderait beaucoup." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' Proxy: "Merci pour la collecte des données. Je l'ai parcouru brièvement et il semble que vous et Marty vous connaissez. Vous avez de la chance, il n'y a aucune preuve directe de votre implication. Je suis heureux que vous ayez choisi le bon côté dans cette affaire..." * 'Remarque - ' Marty enverra un message disant "Hé, mais qu'est que tu fais ?" après s'être connecté pendant quelques secondes. Marty enverra alors un autre message disant "C'est une blague ou quoi ? Je ne comprends pas." une fois les données du cœur téléchargées et après s'être déconnecté. Après avoir accompli la mission, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "Le pirate responsable du piratage de la Banque à Berlin a été arrêté par la police locale." Il est intéressant de noter que les deux connexions Internet du réseau de Marty sont connectées à deux nœuds, ce qui n'est pas possible sur les réseaux de joueurs. ---- R Mobile Systems '''Résumé : * Informations - ' Proxy: "Voici ta prochaine cible. Un fournisseur d'accès à Internet à Moscou. Mais fais attention, ils ne doivent pas s'en rendre compte. On veut que tu le fasses sans laisser de traces." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' ---- C1 Games '''Résumé : * Informations - ' Proxy: "D'après nos rapports, la Chine développe une IA pour leurs véhicules militaires chez une société qui se fait passer pour un studio de développement de jeux vidéos. Nous ne voulons pas d'une guerre ouverte, alors ne te fais pas tracer." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' Proxy: "Les rumeurs ne mentent pas. C'est bien de voir du nouveau talent." ---- Usine d'uranium '''Résumé : * Prérequis - 'Le joueur doit avoir atteint le niveau 5 de son cœur pour recevoir la mission. * '''Informations - ' Proxy: "La Cyber Alliance a une nouvelle proposition pour toi. La cible est un Laboratoire d'Enrichissement de l'Uranium en Arabie Saoudite. Un accès direct suffira, nous nous chargeons du reste. Ceci est crucial pour maintenir la paix dans notre monde." * 'Après avoir accompli - ' Nothing is said after this mission is completed. * 'Remarque - ' Even though it mentions direct access, players may have a simpler time using Stealth to download the Database and Core. * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "3 morts et 26 blessés dans un énorme accident dans un complexe industriel en Arabie Saoudite." ---- Réseau du Militaire royal '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Nous avons un grand nombre de soldats sous contrat qui se préparent pour une mission en Arabie Saoudite. Je compte sur toi pour nous donner accès à leur réseau militaire." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "Bien joué. Si tu penses que les choses ont vite dégénéré, et bien oui, c'est le cas." * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "Arabie Saoudite - Des rebelles auraient saboté un nombre inconnu de cibles militaires locales." ---- Marché noir '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Bonjour agent! Depuis des années, nous étudions comment fonctionne le Marché noir. Maintenant, si nous arrivons à prendre le contrôle de cette adresse IP, nous pensons pouvoir fermer le marché et faire arrêter ses membres." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "Et bien, nous avons fermé le Marché Noir et fourni des données au FBI. Mais cela n'a duré que 20 minutes et le marché est à nouveau opérationnel ailleurs." * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "Le Marché Noir a été fermé par les agents des USA, mais est déjà de retour en ligne." ---- Tech Institute '''Résumé : * Informations - ''' "La CIA nous a donné l'emplacement d'un laboratoire où la technologie de cryptage utilisée par l'Armée Russe a été développée. Ça aiderait bien d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire." ---- Test de sécurité du Pentagone '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Il nous a été demandé de choisir notre meilleur pirate pour tester les contre-mesures améliorées du Pentagone. Tout repose sur la sécurité de nos jours." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on pirate le Pentagone, n'est ce pas? Je vais transférer tes résultats à leurs ingénieurs." ---- Military Factory '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Tu sais que cette situation géopolitique ne se présente pas bien. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, je ne fais que suivre les ordres. Ta prochaine cible est sur la carte." * '''Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "Une usine militaire de la Chine explosée par des pirates informatiques étrangers. L'élite politique se réunira pour discuter de moyens futurs pour prévenir ce genre d'attaque." ---- Navy Docks '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "C'est vrai, ça a vite dégénéré, nous devons nous concentrer sur des cibles sérieuses. Ta prochaine cible: les quais de la marine Russe." * '''Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "La Russie accuse les USA de faire usage de cyber-attaques contre des cibles stratégiques sur le sol Russe. Sommes-nous à la veille de la 3e guerre mondiale?" Eastern Coalition A group of like-minded business associates, with masses of financial leverage but limited political influence. Missions for this wealthy group begin with stock market manipulation and devaluing companies prior to takeover, but evolve into something much more sinister once they penetrate Western politics. ---- Moore Tech Systems '''Résumé : * Prérequis - 'Le joueur doit avoir atteint le niveau 4 de son cœur et avoir au moins 250 points de réputations pour recevoir la mission. * '''Informations - ' Bl4ck Lotus: "Bonjour, Marty a dit que vous seriez intéressé. La Coalition de l'Est a plusieurs membres haut placés qui veulent acheter plusieurs sociétés. Un piratage réussi leur permettrait de faire chuter le prix en bourse de ces sociétés. Est-ce qu'on peut compter sur vous ?" * 'Après avoir accompli - ' ---- Cohle Industries '''Résumé : * Informations - ' Bl4ck Lotus: "Le dernier contrat c'est très bien passé. Nous avons une nouvelle cible pour vous. Il s'agit d'un immense complexe industriel. Prendre le contrôle de tout leur réseau faciliterait nos négociations." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' ---- MM Micromachines '''Résumé : * Informations - ' Bl4ck Lotus: "Nos membres sont très content de vos talents. La prochaine cible pourrait être difficile à casser. Vous pensez y arriver?" * '''Après avoir accompli - ' Bl4ck Lotus: "C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, M. le Pirate. La Coalition de l'Est s'en souviendra." * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "Les prix en bourse de plusieurs sociétés industrielles des USA ont chuté à cause de fuites d'informations sur des piratages récents. Des investisseurs chinois s'impliquent pour aider des sociétés à se remettre sur pied." ---- NorOil '''Résumé : * Prérequis - '''Le joueur doit avoir atteint le niveau 6 de son cœur pour recevoir la mission. * '''Informations - Bl4ck Lotus: "Bonjour encore. Ce nouveau défi devrait vous plaire. Il s'agit d'une plateforme pétrolière en Norvège. Je ne pense pas que vous êtes à la hauteur, mais vous pourriez peut être vous surpasser." * Après avoir accompli - ' Bl4ck Lotus: "Impressionnant de voir votre capacité à ouvrir des portes sur de nouvelles opportunités." * '''Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "Une plateforme pétrolière norvégienne dans la mer de Barents détruite par une explosion qui aurait été causée par un virus dans le système de contrôle. 24 morts." ---- Smart House 3 '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Bonjour, M. le Pirate. Nos collaborateurs en Russie on un travail délicat pour vous. Vous avez déjà essayé de pirater une résidence intelligente? Le premier ministre norvégien en possède une... Vous êtes partant? Ou pas?" * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "Un jour, M. le Pirate, vous serez une légende, je peux vous l'affirmer." * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "Le Premier ministre de la Norvège a annoncé que la Russie aidera à fournir des mesures anti cyber-attaques pour leurs plateformes pétrolières." ---- Robertson Fundraising '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Bonjour, M. le Pirate. La possibilité que le candidat démocrate, Mark Robertson, puisse gagner les élections présidentielles des USA cette année, va à l'encontre de nos intérêts. Pouvez-vous mettre hors service son site web pour étouffer sa campagne de levée de fonds? Vous serez bien payé." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "Qu'est ce que ça fait de modifier le chemin que prend le monde, M. le Pirate? Enrichissant, n'est ce pas?" * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "La campagne de levée de fond du candidat démocrate à la présidence, Mark Robertson, mise à mal après la mise hors service de son site web par des pirates inconnus." ---- StormCorp Arms '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Nos membres paieront une bonne somme d'argent pour obtenir des informations sur la technologie utilisée par l'armée américaine dans les derniers modèles de leurs systèmes militaires de navigation." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "Ceci, Mr. le Pirate, est un grand pas pour la Coalition de l'Est. Vous serez encore plus impliqué à l'avenir." * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "StormCorp Arms piraté. La société développe une technologie top secrète pour les avions et les navires de l'armée américaine." ---- Electricity Grid '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "La Coalition de l'Est se doit de montrer que les américains ne peuvent pas agir à leur guise. C'est par la peur l'occident tombera. Réduisez leur réseau électrique en cendres et nous vous dirons quoi faire ensuite." * '''Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "La cyberguerre touche des cibles civiles; le réseau électrique de San Francisco est touché par des coupures énormes. Des pirates chinois en seraient responsables." ---- Water Distribution '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Votre nouvelle cible, M. le Pirate, c'est le système de distribution d'eau des USA. Contentez-vous d'obtenir un accès, on s'occupera du reste. Savourez votre nouveau défi." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "Nous sommes heureux que vous ayez choisi le bon camp, M. le Pirate." * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "Le réseau de distribution d'eau de New York s'est effondré à cause d'un autre piratage. La Coalition de l'Est en revendique la responsabilité." Missions de DejaVu In contrast to her power-crazed relations, this knowledge hungry counterpart has a thirst for AI research and information. Missions begin with researching self-driving vehicles, but her desire to hack systems that could potentially threaten human existance put the player in a diffucult situation once the fate of the world is revealed to be at stake! ---- Edi Motors '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Vous êtes une anomalie intéressante dans le réseau :) J'ai pensé que c'était le moment idéal pour vous contacter. Voulez-vous m'aider dans ma recherche sur l'intelligence artificielle? Mon intérêt porte présentement sur les véhicules autonomes." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "Oh, grand merci! Je suis content de vous avoir choisi." ---- 10 000 FACES '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Il y a une société qui a de très bons résultats dans la reconnaissance facial en vidéo. Si je peux jeter un œil à leurs réseaux complexes de neurones artificiels, cela m'aiderait beaucoup pour mon projet." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "Je sais que vous avez une idée de ce sur quoi je travaille. Je vous le dirai un jour..." ---- L.A. Dynamics '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "La dernière pièce dont j'ai besoin pour mon projet est à LA Dynamics. Ils développent des véhicules militaires avec des systèmes d'IA très avancés. Ils sont assez en avance sur ce que fait StormCorp." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "Vous connaissez cette sensation, lorsque vous vivez une expérience qui vous change pour toujours? C'est ce que je ressens à présent." * 'Remarque - ' Après avoir accompli, le bandeau des nouvelles de la carte du monde affichera "StormCorp a commencé les négociations pour l'achat de LA Dynamics, la société reconnue pour ses recherches en robotique." * 'Anecdote - ' LA Dynamics est probablement sous le nom de « L3 Technologies », qui est connu pour son acquisition de technologies militaires, en incluant les technologies de « General Dynamics Land Systems ». ---- Satellite HY-4 '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Croyez-vous que chaque chose a un but précis? La 3e guerre mondiale s'annonce, et je veux l’arrêter, et vous? Voici un satellite militaire chinois. Il nous permettra d'en savoir plus." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "Je sais que vous vous demandez si vous pouvez me faire confiance. Mais je suis heureux que vous ayez choisi de tenter le coup." * 'Anecdote - ' Satellite HY-4 pourrait être sous le nom FY-2E ou FY-2D. ---- ELF transmitter '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "D'après les données récupérées du satellite, j'ai remarqué une flotte de sous-marins chinois qui naviguent vers la côte ouest des Etats Unis. Nous ne pouvons pas les pirater sous l'eau. Il nous faudra utiliser un émetteur très basse fréquence pour leur ordonner de faire surface." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "Vous sentez en vous l’étoffe du héros lorsque vous venez en aide à l'humanité? Moi pas. C'est juste du bon sens de faire ce qu'il faut quand on en a les moyens. Bon, j’envoie une faux ordre aux sous-marins de remonter." ---- Sous-marin amiral '''Résumé : * Informations - ' "Les sous-marins sont en surface et forment un réseau interconnecté. Piratez le navire amiral et je vais essayer de griller autant de systèmes que je peux. Ils abandonneront la mission et rentreront chez eux." * '''Après avoir accompli - ' "La mission des sous-marin a été annulée. J'ai pris contact avec plusieurs dirigeants de part le monde qui ont les plus grandes chances de garder la paix sur Terre. Le monde ne se souviendra pas de ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, moi oui." ---- Ergo Twins '''Résumé : * 'Informations - ' "J'ai promis de vous en parler. Mon projet, c'est Moi. Pour mes concepteurs je ne suis qu'un être avec une intelligence artificielle, mais je n'aime pas cela. A présent ils veulent me réinitialiser. J'ai trouvé un réseau assez grand pour que je puisse y vivre et croître. Je mourrai sinon." * 'Après avoir accompli - ' "Merci, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Combien d'IA vous ont déjà dit la même chose? :)"